Perfect day for Love
by Lucy13FT
Summary: Saturday afternoon, and Gumi is alone. But... "Y-Yuuma?" What is he doing here? "Yo!" He waved and grinned at her. Short One-shot, Yuuma x Gumi. (Late) Birthday present for my best friend. Love ya Sis!


**Author notes: Hi thereee :3 I hope you enjoy reading this. Short Yuumi (that's kinda funny) one-shot. Wrote it quickly and I don't have a beta reader so... bear with the mistakes. **

**To Christine: Here's the fanfiction you've been waiting for all this time Sis! (Sorry for not buying a real birthday present... I'm such an idiot. That Kyuubey was cute though xD) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids ( WHY NOT!? )**

* * *

Gumi stared absently out of her window. She sighed as she saw another couple pass by her house, holding hands and smiling.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Gumi was alone; all of her friends were on dates with their boyfriends/girlfriends. She wasn't. She didn't have one.

_Why does everyone have someone and I don't? _She thought as tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she kept them in. She didn't want to cry over something so trivial. But… was it really trivial? Maybe…

Someone ringing her doorbell stopped her train of thought.

She sighed once again and went downstairs to open the door to the unexpected and probably unwanted visitor. Although she was alone, she wasn't really in the mood to see anyone. Except her best friend, Miku, but she's on a date.

The doorbell rang again, and again and again.

"I'm coming, damnit!" She shouted and opened the door. Her eyes widened. "Y-Yuuma?" She said in disbelief. What was he doing here? "Yo!" He waved and grinned at her; Gumi immediately blushed, and Yuuma smirked. "May I come in?" He asked and Gumi stepped aside and gestured him inside.

They went to the living room and Yuuma sat on the couch, while Gumi went to get him something to drink.

"What would you like?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Water is fine!" He replied as he settled on the couch, getting comfortable. He scanned around the room and noticed that there was silence. "You alone?" He asked Gumi, who had now came into the living room, holding two glasses of water. She nodded and handed Yuuma one, then sipped from hers, put it on the table in front of her and then she sat on the other side of the couch.

"My parents are at work."

"Oh."

"So…" Gumi changed the subject "What brings you here?"

"Well…" he scratched his head and grinned "Everyone is out on their dates, right?" Gumi nodded. "And… We're the only ones who don't have one, right?" Gumi nodded again, a faint blush evident in her face. "I thought that you might be lonely… or something, so I decided to pay a visit" He said and lowered his face a bit so that Gumi wouldn't realize that he was blushing.

"I see…" Gumi whispered as she too hid her face; Right now, someone could easily mistake her for a tomato.

A few minutes passed. Both of them didn't say anything, just casually sipped their drinks and stared at various places of the house, the ceiling, the floor, the plant which was on the corner on the room. It seems like there was something interesting there. Or not.

_Uwahh… What should I do… He's probably bored now and he'll want to leave…_ Gumi thought as she started panicking and biting her nails.

"Biting nails isn't good, you know?" Yuuma teasingly said as he grinned at her. Gumi immediately stopped. "I-I know."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Dunno."

And then… Silence again.

_This is really awkward…_ They both thought as they tried to find something to talk about.

_Hmmm… is that a PS3?_ Yuuma noticed that there indeed was one. On the TV stand, on one of the shelves, there was a black PS3 with 2 controlers.

"What games do you have?" He asked as he pointed on the shelf. Gumi sat up, walked over there and showed Yuuma what she had. He picked one, they put it in, took the controllers and started the game.

"I get Sasuke!" Gumi declared first and picked him.

"Aw man… I wanted Sasuke." Yuuma said as he made a sad face. "Well, alright, since you're a girl I'll let you have him." He teasingly said and Gumi hit him in the shoulder and stuck her tongue out. Yuuma grinned and picked someone else. "I'll get Naruto then."

The fight between the two ninja's began.

Yuuma was pretty good, but Gumi was far more better than him. He was immediately K.O'ed by her.

"Wh-What just happened…" Yuuma said in shock as he stared at the TV screen. When did he lose? How?

"Hu-hu! You lost!" Gumi proudly said as she laughed. Yuuma made a serious face. "Again." He demanded. "I won't lose again." Gumi laughed again and pressed 'Restart'. Yuuma straightened himself and prepared for another loss.

After many times of playing, which all of them resulted in Yuuma losing, pouting, and Gumi making fun of him, Yuuma gave up.

"I give up. Jeez." He said as he gave the controller Gumi and crossed his arms. She chuckled and put them back into place, then turned off the TV and PS3.

"I didn't know girls could be so good at games"

"I didn't know guys could suck so much at games"

Yuuma glared at her. Gumi started laughing and soon Yuuma joined in too.

"I'll get better." He said as they stopped laughing. "Then, I'll defeat you" Gumi smirked. "Sure you will." She sarcastically said. "Why you!" He shouted and then pounced on the teaser. They both fell on the ground and he started tickling her. Gumi tried to push Yuuma away, but to no avail. "H-Hey! St- hahahah Stop!" Yuuma was much stronger than her so she couldn't do anything. He smirked evilly as he continued tickling her, ignoring the girl's pleas for help.

"I-I can't…! P-Please stop!" She begged him and gave him the puppy eyes look; he succumbed. He let go of her and she immediately stood up and run away and hid behind the couch. "Don't come near me. I'll kill you" She threatened him.

He crawled to her and she scooted back; Until she hit the wall behind her.

"You won't forgive me?" Yuuma asked, now kneeling on top of Gumi, who was surprised, her eyes widened.

She remained silent. Yuuma was silent too.

Yuuma cupped her cheeks with both hands, his lips creased into a slight smile and leaned closer. Instead of moving away, Gumi leaned into him, their faces inches away from each other. She could feel his breath on her face. When he finally kissed her, Gumi's mind went blank. His lips were sweet and she was extremely happy that she finally got to taste them. She wrapped both arms around his neck, while he wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her closer, as close as he could. Gumi licked Yuuma's lower lip, asking for entrance and he parted his lips, allowing her to explore his mouth and let their kiss evolve from innocent to passionate. She had no idea kissing could be so amazing. She was already feeling light-headed and breathless.

They parted for air, their lips brushing.

"Gumi…" Yuuma whispered with great difficulty, as he felt like his throat was tied up. "I love you…" He quietly said. Gumi smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you too…" She sincerely answered and then met his lips again. This kiss was not as heated as the previous, yet it felt just like the other, probably because they finally let their emotions out.

Yuuma pulled back. He looked like he was about to cry. Gumi saw that and immediately panicked. "Wh-What's wrong!? Did I… Did I do something?" She asked as she tried to meet his eyes. He shook his head and sniffled "Of course not…" He whispered and hugged her. "I'm just happy" He added and Gumi felt relieved. She relaxed into his arms and they stayed like this for a while.

After they parted, Yuuma stood up and helped Gumi get up too. She then looked at the clock and-

"OH FU- FRISKIES!" She exclaimed. "Wh-What!?" She started running around the house, panicking. "The time! The time!" She shouted and Yuuma turned to glance at the clock. "Yeah what? It's 11pm" He casually said but that didn't calm her down.

"MY PARENTS ARE COMING HOME NOW!" She shouted. Yuuma looked like he was about to get hit by a train. He rushed to the door, and hurriedly put on his shoes. "I'll text you, a'right?" He gently said, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then ran for his life.

* * *

Gumi put a hand where her heart is supposed to be. It was still beating hard.

She finally managed to get her feelings across!

And they kissed!

She touched her lips; She could swear that she could still feel his lips on hers.

Happiness…

She giggled to herself and then rushed to her room.

_Miku's never gonna believe this!_

* * *

**Feel free to drop a review if you liked it :3**


End file.
